Fists and Fangs
by schehrezade
Summary: Repost - sorry I uploaded it wrong! Spuffy AU version of the last few minutes of Not Fade Away. Some old friends come to help out the Fang Gang


Disclaimer: All characters from BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just playing with them.

Warning: Spoilers for Not Fade Away.

Darling RSK thankyou for all your hard work and support!!!

Italics = Thoughts

There was a pause.

It was as if the world had held its breath.

Time stood still.

The ravening hordes sent for vengeance by Wolfram and Hart froze in their tracks.

Spike glanced over at Angel, Illyria and Gunn. Blood coated his face; he raised his scarred brow in surprise.

They were frozen in place too.

Angel stared upwards, at the dragon that was frozen like a fly in Amber. Its great wings stilled mid-stroke.

The blue haired ex-god stood ready to attack. Her mouth, open mid-diatribe no doubt.

Gunn leant against a dirty wall, clutching at his side. A grimace of agony etched across his dark features.

Spike shifted on his feet, he raised his weapon, his azure eyes narrowed. _'What happened to fists and fangs to the end?'_

_'Is this really how you want it to end, William?'_ A soft feminine voice whispered in his mind. Spike cocked his head. He recognised that voice…

But it couldn't be! She was a world away…

Spike whirled around, scanning the dank alleyway, searching for her.

_'You're tracking skills saved me once, why have they crapped out now?' _The soft voice sounded amused as it filled his mind.

_"Red?"_ Spike frowned. He smiled in remembrance of the night he had lead the Scoobies to the cave where the flesh-eating demon had been entrapped with the invisible Wiccan.

A giggle broke the silence in the alley. _'Look up, doofus!' _

Spike's head shot up and a genuine grin spilt his face. "Hullo trouble."

Willow sat on top of the apartment building, with her legs swinging over the edge. She gave him a little wave. "Hey there Lazarus, miss me?" she grinned crookedly.

"What's going on, sweetness?" Spikes glanced down at the weapon in his hands and then back up again. "Course I missed you, luv…what are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry, undead ass… again, Spike."

Spike's eyes widened at the sound of his girl's voice.

"Turn around, Spike," Buffy's soft voice ordered.

Spike shook his head. He couldn't move and it wasn't Red's mojo stopping him, it was his own body that betrayed him.

He heard her high-heeled boots as she walked up behind him. A small hand landed on his shoulder.

He inhaled, the sound that burst out of his undead lungs, sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"Spike, look at me please…" Buffy begged.

"No, you're not here…can't be, last I heard you were snuggling that nit." Spike shut his eyes, hurt coloured his voice.

"Yeesh, Spike! As you'd say don't be a pansy!" Willow floated down from her perch and landed in front of him. Her green eyes caught his and she reached over and patted him on the cheek. "It's okay, we found you in time!"

"Spike…William please," Buffy tugged him on the shoulder.

Unable to resist, he turned. And there she was, his Slayer.

"Hullo, Pet," he whispered.

Buffy smiled tremously at her vampire. "Hello, Spike. Missed you." With that, she wrapped her thin arms around the immobile vampire in a fierce hug.

There was a clatter as he dropped his sword.

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and buried his face in her neck. "Oh, God! I missed you, too, Buffy." His voice was muffled and cracking under the strain.

"You're alive!" she yelled and pulled out of his arms, popping him on the nose.

"Oh, sodding hell! Why did you do that?" Spike rubbed his aching nose and stared grimly at Buffy. "Always go for the nose, you bint!"

Buffy folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Only way I know to get your attention. And hey! I know what that means now!" She uncrossed her arms and pointed a trembling finger at him. "You really are a bad rude man!"

"Umm…guys, can we sort this out later, cos the spell is sorta weakening here!" Willow interrupted. "You can make with the explainy bits and smoochies later."

As if a switch was flipped, Buffy peered around Spike at her friend. "Everything in place?"

"Yup." Willow nodded.

"What's in place?" Spike asked completely bewildered.

"The cavalry, man," Xander stepped out of the shadows, flanked by several young women. All of them armed to the teeth. "Hey there, bleach boy. Bet yah missed me the most, right?" Xander grinned at the stunned vampire.

"Bloody hell, Whelp, that you?" Spike gazed in surprise at the now muscled male Scoobie. He had changed in the last year. He was leaner, fitter and looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

Xander saluted Spike. "Good to see you, man. I still hate you, though," he teased. The complete lack of venom in his voice belied what he had said. Xander glanced over at Buffy and his grin slipped slightly. "Have to say, Spike, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes!"

"Me either," Willow added. "Look, I better go hook up with the Coven." She leant over and whispered something in Spike's ear, causing him to blink. "Fight well…" With that, she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Xander, get that guy outta here, he's too injured to fight." Buffy pointed at Gunn.

"Name's Gunn," Spike supplied.

Buffy nodded absently as she watched two of her Slayers carry Gunn's stiff form out of the alley.

"He'll be okay, we've got healers in the city." Xander stepped back and re-took his position.

"Spike, we've only got a minute or so." Buffy turned back to the blond vampire.

"Okay, so why don't explain wots going on?" Spike stepped closer to the small woman. He couldn't help himself; he reached over and cupped her face with one hand. Buffy leant into his hesitant caress. She smiled softly at Spike. 

"Well, we got a tip from one of the LA Slayers that there was an Apocalypse and, well, I figured that seeing that Angel was working for the bad guys, we had better come stop it!" Buffy's eyes flicked over to Angel, disappointment coloured her expressive features. "Colour me surprised when we discovered that he'd finally seen the light and was attacking rather than working for the baddies!"

"Lots happened this year, Slayer." Spike ran his fingers over her face.

"I know! But let's save the whole 'Spike didn't tell me he was alive' explanation for after we kick some ass!" Buffy's eyes were filled with tears and her voice quavered.

"You don't seem surprised…" Spike winced at the betrayed look she sent him.

"Lets say Andrew was easy to break. After I heard Angel was in Rome with some bleached vampire, it was kinda easy to make him squeal. Boba Fett is still his weakness!"

Spike nodded. "Right…well…umm…"

"What, nothing to say for once?" Buffy stepped closer and ran a finger over the lapel of his duster. "This isn't your duster…"

Spike frowned in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Spike, I remember everything about you."

"Oh…"

"What happened to Nikki's coat?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Your boyfriend blew it up," Spike explained bitterly.

"Huh?"

"Well, I think it was him…"

"What boyfriend?" Buffy asked.

Spike's nostrils flared as he tried to control his anger and jealously. "The Immortal," he replied tersely.

Buffy's eyes widened and she flushed red. "Oh, you know about…"

"Yeah, I caught the dirty dancing act in the club in Rome," Spike interrupted.

Buffy tried not to giggle but failed.

"You're laughing?" Spike pulled his hand away as if she were dipped in Holy water.

"Sorry…but Spike…" She bent over and laughed hard.

Spike cocked his head, confused at her reaction. He'd expected angst and denial…not laughter. "What the hell are you on?"

Buffy wiped the tears of mirth from under her eyes and giggled. "Spike, who told you he was my boyfriend?"

"Well the super nerd…"

"Andrew? That little weasel, I'll kill him!" Buffy laughed.

"Wot? Why? Bloody hell, woman, what's going on?" Spike was confused, tired and bewildered.

"Andrew was totally playing you! Guess it was payback for the whole scaring him into not telling me that you were alive!"

"You mean…"

Buffy nodded.

"Nothing was going on with the Immortal?" Hope filled Spike's heart, healing the pain that was lodged there.

"I was trying to infiltrate his organisation," Buffy explained.

"Why?"

"Cos he's got his fingers in a lot of pies, and not the yummy kind!" Buffy explained. She reached over and grabbed Spike's hands. "You have to believe me, there was nothing happening, I swear."

"Looked pretty convincing to me…" Spike was reluctant to give in to the puppy dog eyes she was giving him.

Buffy released his hands and slapped him round the ear. "You idiot!" She turned and stomped off down the alley.

Spike stood watching her shapely ass as she stormed off.

Buffy stopped and turned back to face him. "You really didn't believe me in the Hellmouth did you?"

Spike frowned at Buffy. He stood silent, refusing to hope.

"I love you, Spike!" She yelled. "I love you, William the Bloody Awful Poet! In front of all my friends and family I'm telling you I love you. Do you believe me now?"

In a flash Spike was in front of her. "Really?"

"Really," Buffy echoed.

"Me, you love me?" Spike asked again.

"Oh, for God's sake, Spike, she loves you!" Xander yelled from behind him. "Get ready to fight, the spell's about to end."

Spike nodded at Xander, surprise coloured his face at how easily his main detractor accepted Buffy's announcement. "You love me?" He purred.

"Yes, now kiss me!" Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her demanding lips.

Spike sighed and nibbled gently at her bottom lip, before catching her mouth in a deep kiss.

Buffy pulled away to catch her breath. She rested her forehead on his and rubbed her nose against his. "That was nice…"

"Nice, I'll give you nice!" Spike reached down and grabbed her ass and pulled her unresisting body against his.

"Heads up, guys!" Willow's voice rang down the alley.

The reunited lovers pulled apart reluctantly.

A roar filled the alley as the hordes of demons unfroze.

"We'll pick this up later." Buffy pecked him on the cheek and whirled to face their attackers. "Stay alive, Spike."

Spike smiled and nodded. "You too, Buffy." He took position at her back.

The End


End file.
